


Will you be my plus one?

by deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Beach House, Beach Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain/pseuds/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain
Summary: Amys brother is renewing his wedding vows and Amy doesn't want to go alone. So she asks Jake. 48 hours with her crush, maybe this is the shove they both needed...?
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spurs off from S2, after the Boyle Linetti wedding if you want a "place on timeline". Not entirely sure on brothers/nephews so have worked with what I have and made a few things up. Hopefully it works?

“What is it Santiago?”

“What is what?”

Jake put down his pencil and rested his forearms on his desk, leaning forward “You keep looking at me, like you are going to ask me something then you stop. It’s driving me nuts. Just spit out whatever it is. I should of finished ten minutes ago.” He then sat back in his chair watching her.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, letting out a sigh and clasping her fingers together in front of her. “I hate that I’m asking this but I need a favour.”

His eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. “Oh this is a big favour, it is isn’t it, I can tell by your face”

She narrowed her eyes and stared back at him, wondering if it was actually worth the favour she was about to ask. No, wait, of course it was. Spending a weekend with her family and face a ton of questions on why she was in her thirties and still single or rope in her immature, goofy, fun loving, partner for his help and pretend they have been dating, weirdly, it was the lesser of the two evils.

She looked around before replying, Gina had left for the day and Charles, Rosa and Terry were on a murder case at a local apartment building.

“It is a big favour and I’m asking you because you are my friend, you know me better than most people and well, I _trust_ you” she said slowly. He waved a finger at her to carry on “I’m intrigued Santiago, do go on” his smile still there but it seemed softer now, not so playful.

“My older brother-“

“Tony”

“Yes. Tony. Well he is getting his marriage vows renewed and I need a date, a boyfriend if I’m being more specific” Jakes mouth dropped into an oh shape and his eyes danced in excitement as she carried on “I _could_ go alone but I know it will be sooo much more hassle than if I took someone with me, a boyfriend. Trouble is I don’t have one but also I don’t know really know any single men...except you. Its a weekend in New Jersey, at a house by the beach, I’ll cover any expenses, like hiring a tux for example. If you don’t want to that’s fine, I guess I just don’t want to have to lose face with everyone. That’s stupid huh? They’re my family...”

“I’ll do it”

“You will? _Why_?”

“Well, let’s just pick apart your little speech, I am indeed your friend and I know you better than _anyone_ , not most, by the way. You also said you trust me which is always nice to hear especially from you and then there’s the whole family thing. Everyone will be like ‘gosh darn it, who is that handsome young man with Amy, how did she land a stud like that?‘ and I’ll have saved your skin. Oh and you’ll owe me hella big favours in return. Now when is this wedding?”

Amy visibly relaxed as she filled him in on the details, it was in two weeks time, they were both scheduled for off weekends, so don’t schedule any overtime she said as she wrote details on a sticky note and handed it to him. He read the information, which included dates, basic location (that wasn’t necessary at the stage), and things he needed.

_Clothes for ceremony – dress shoes, tux, cummerbund not needed (suit bag)_

_Clothes for pre ceremony dinner (night before) - shirt, blazer, trousers, dress shoes._

_Regular clothes, sneakers etc_

“Wow Santiago, do you just want to come and pack for me? It might be easier” he said folding the sticky note and putting into his wallet.

Ignoring his sarcastic tone she replied “If you get stuck then please ask otherwise I will assume you are in fact an adult and can manage these things by yourself. Let me know how much the tux is to rent and I’ll give you the money.”

“Ten four” he said earning a cute smile from Amy

“Thanks Peralta. All joking aside, I’m glad you said yes. It might make the weekend more bearable with a friend.”

A friend. There. She said it. That’s all they were to each other, just friends. Despite both acknowledging their feelings out loud at previous points in the past, they still hadn’t quite got themselves in sync or possess the courage to say how they actually felt.

She knew how she felt now, she had fallen hard for him and it hurt to think about it. For now he was single but what happened when he meets someone else because let’s face it, he will, she will just go back to pretending to be happy for him whilst crying on her sofa, eating ice cream and watching rom coms just because she refused to tell him how she really felt.

After their conversation Jake left for the evening, feeling nervous about what he had just agreed to. He did it for Amy, the look on her face as she worried about what her family thought was too much for him. He would do anything to put a smile on her face. He could be her boyfriend for 48 hours, he knew he was capable of spending that amount of time together, after all they had done it so many times for work. The difficult part was controlling his feelings for her and not letting them cross over from make believe into reality. His insides leapt at the possibility of kissing her and holding her hand and yet he knew that it was no more than an undercover operation.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a two and a half hour journey to New Jersey and by some stroke of luck Amy had managed to assist Holt in the rota so that their off days were both on the Friday too. Perfect. They left Brooklyn at 1pm and headed for the house near Belmar that had been rented for the entire weekend for the Santiago family. They went in Amys car just because it was cleaner, looked better and most definitely smelt better.

“Red vine?”, Jake asked waving a red stick at her

“No thanks. I’m more of a carrot stick kinda girl”

“You should branch out, try something new” as he took another bite of a red vine.

“And run the risk of increasing my dental bill? No thank you.”

Jake shrugged and stuck his hand bag in the bag, retrieving another.

She didn’t talk much about the weekend on the drive down, Jake knew she was apprehensive about it and lying to her family didn’t come naturally to her, but he also knew the pressure they put on her to find someone and get married. He remembered how her Mother gave her a hard time when she broke up with Teddy, he had found her close to tears in the break room having just come off the call.

_Hey Santiago, have you seen...Oh uh what’s up?_

_Nothing_

_You can tell me, I don’t always make fun of you. I can be serious too._

_I’ve only just told my Mom me and Teddy broke up. She said that I’d been too hasty in my decision, that I’d regret it because I am getting too old to be picky. I’m not picky Jake, he just wasn’t the one for me, you know? I told her that, but she said life wasn’t about waiting for Prince Charming, I had to be practical and that if Teddy loved me then that was all that mattered. But it does matter because I don’t love him, he wasn’t as great as I made him out to be. I just got carried away. He asked me on a date at a time when I was fed up with waiting for...anyone else..._

_.....You did the right thing, it wasn’t fair on him or you if your heart wasn’t in it. Your Mom will see that, she just worries about you, that’s all. The right guy is out there, hell he’s probably putting together a binder as we speak._

As they pulled up and parked, Amy shut off the engine, she could feel her heart racing, she turned to face him, worry showing on her face “Jake, I’m not good at lying, what if they see through it?”

“Well it’s a good job I am. _Obviously_ I only lie when necessary, I am a cop after all but we got this Santiago. You and me are a great team all day long and this? Its just a bit of role play and everyone loves role play. Am I right?” he raised a hand for a high five “No? No high five? Right, noted, no high fives.”

She chuckled lightly and looked at him “yeah you’re right, we got this.” She opened the car door and got out going to the trunk and pressing a button on her key fob. The trunk lid slowly opened allowing them to retrieve their holdalls but also Jakes tux and Amys dresses which had been led out across the bags.

“Amy!”

Shutting the trunk she was able to see her Dad descend the house steps. “Dad! Hi!”

He came down from the porch and met Amy with a hug “it’s good to see you mija, your Mother has been looking forward to seeing you and finally meeting your secret young man, we have no idea why you have been so _secretive_ about him.” He eyed Jake up for a second then held out a hand “Victor Santiago”

“Jake Peralta” he said putting down his bag to shake Victor’s hand “its great to meet you”

“Hmm. Come. Indoors. Everyone is here.”

Amy and Jake exchanged glances before following Amys dad up the steps into a massive house clad in white weather boards. Jake didn’t even want to think how much this weekend was costing just to renew some wedding vows. He suddenly didn’t have time to worry about anything else as the noise from inside the house hit his ear drums.

There were kids running around, woman and men chatting loudly in Spanish and English, there were bouquets of flowers in vases and tables of all sorts of Spanish dishes laid out. It was chaos and yet it felt fun, warm and welcoming. People stopped to introduce themselves and greet Amy, she had seven brothers and they were all intrigued over who was Amys mystery boyfriend. He had never had his hand shaken so much. He was also fist bumped by a nephew, Mason?

“Amy!” her Mother rushed forward and pulled her into a tight embrace “look at you my girl. Beautiful.” She held Amy out at arms length and caught sight of Jake. Her eyes flicked from Amy to Jake and back to Amy “and who is this?”

“Ah Mom, this is Jake Peralta. My _boyfriend."_

“Nice to meet you Jake” she hugged him briefly and turned back to Amy

“The man from your work?” her Mom asked in Spanish

“Yes.” Amy replied slowly in English

“He must like you to be here-“ Amy was realising her Mom was now speaking in English

“Arghh Mom, sooooo where are we staying?” Amy blushing furiously, cutting her Mother off before she could say anything more.

Amy had made the mistake of talking about Jake one too many times, and Camilla, being older and wiser picked up on it and before Amy realised she had told her about Jake going undercover and coming back, the real reason for hers and Teddy’s breakup (being that she liked Jake), Jake and Sophia and the moments at Boyles Dad’s wedding. She was unsure of another time where she had shared so much with her Mom, she normally kept her private life private, but it was so good to finally tell someone and at least her Mom seemed to understand now why she couldn’t settle on Teddy but maybe bringing Jake wasn’t a good idea after all.

Jake raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing as he dutifully followed them upstairs and through a maze of corridors until they got to their room.

“Food is at 7pm. Mija. Jake” she nodded and shut the door.

“So, downstairs was crazy huh?” Jake said hanging up his suit bag on a hook on the door.

“Yeah, so crazy. There’s a lot of us. I’m sorry, I didn’t really prepare you for this. I would of normally had a binder and _everything_ but-“

“Hey don’t worry. Its fine. Your Dad’s a scary guy though”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, and I think his handshake broke some bones in my hand” he said holding up his hand whilst Amy stood and smiled “Handshake seminar” she shrugged.

“Of course. Why didn’t I think of that, because that’s normal?” he openly rolled his eyes and then dived onto the bed “I call the bed”

“You can’t _call_ the bed. I get the bed, it’s my brothers weekend house. You get...” She looked around “the armchair and stool” she pointed to a large chair in the corner.

“What? No! I’m not sleeping in that, I’m far too big, you sleep in it.”

“Then sleep on the floor?”

“I am not spending two nights on the floor Santiago. I am willing however to share _my_ bed with _you_.” He pushed himself so he was sat up, throwing a cushion at her

Catching it she bit at her bottom lip before replying “Your bed?” she dropped the cushion into the chair

“I called it, it’s my bed.”

“Are we really having this conversation?” she folded her arms and stared at him, giving her best power pose.

“Apparently we are. We’ll share the bed, it’s huge. Besides if anyone finds out either of us slept in the chair or on the floor our cover is blown.”

“Fine. It’s two nights. I can manage that”

“That’s big of you. I trust you can keep to your side of the bed and keep your hands to yourself?”

“Oh I think I’ll manage.”

Jake flopped back on the bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket as Amy busied herself by sorting out her dress for dinner tonight and her one for tomorrow. Tonight’s was a sleeveless skater style dress in black with a flower print and tomorrow’s was a long red dress with a cowl next and a low cut back and floaty chiffon layer over the top. Going to the en suite she turned on the faucets and started running a bath.

“I’m going to chill out in there for a bit, you gunna be OK in here, can you amuse yourself?”

“Yeah, I might even have a nap. Tired Jakey gets crabby”

“You are like an actual toddler sometimes, you know that right?”

He just grinned at her. Shaking her head she took her bag to the bathroom and shut the door. Removing her clothes she sunk into the hot water.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrapping a towel around her torso Amy went out into the bedroom and found Jake wasn’t there. To be fair, she had been in the bath for almost an hour so she didn’t blame him for getting bored, he did require constant attention. Hearing shouting she went to the window, sitting in the window seat she looked out and saw Jake playing basketball on a small half court with her nephews, a couple of her younger brothers and her Dad!

Amy stayed watching them, unable to tear her eyes away from Jake as he lifted her smaller nephew so he could throw the ball into the basket shouting “ _Kobe_!” and then run around cheering. They finished when her sister in law called the boys to come in and get ready for tonight’s dinner.

Hot and sweaty Jake returned to the room, she was still sat in the window seat processing the wave of emotions that had hit her hard. However much she tried to convince herself otherwise, her feelings for him were very much not in the past, and watching him with her family she found she was being drawn to him, her feelings dangerously close to the surface. This was not something she needed when she was facing the next 48 hours with him.

“...earth to Santiago” Jake said waving a hand in front of her face and making her jump.

“Sorry...i um...what?”

“I _said_...never mind. I’m hitting the shower”

When he appeared 10 minutes later he was dressed in plaid boxers and nothing else, his hair wet from the shower curling down his forehead. When he wasn’t looking Amy watched as he roughly ran his fingers through his hair and put on deodorant.

Whilst he had been showering, Amy had put on her underwear and then a robe, she was now finding herself feeling shy whereas he seemed unaffected by the state of their undress and moved about the room with ease, settling on the foot of the bed. Amy sat at the vanity table applying her makeup and trying to ignore the fact that Jake was watching her, until he spoke.

“So what’s the back story then Santiago, how long have we been dating, where did we have our first date, who is big spoon and who is little spoon?”

“I thought we could just say a couple of months, keep it simple. First date? Uh dinner at your favourite Italian restaurant? And I doubt _anyone_ is going to ask big spoon or little spoon but in case they do and for the avoidance of any doubt you can be big spoon”

“Wait, you are little spoon?”

“Yeah, I’m smaller. It makes sense”

“But what happens if I _like_ to be little spoon?”

“Then hypothetically speaking you can be little spoon if it makes you happy.” Jake looked pleased at the thought of being the little spoon. “How have we spent more time debating who spoons who than the actual important parts, were my suggestions OK?” she turning on the stool to face him.

“Yup, couple of months. Italian restaurant. You came on to me. Got it”

“OK. No. What? Don’t tell people that.”

“Why not?”

“Because its not true.”

“Hate to break it to ya but _none_ of this is true Santiago” he laughed.

“No. It’s not” her stomach dropped as she quickly remembered. Jake was sure he saw disappointment flash across her face, instantly he felt a pang of sadness.

“So your brothers are fun” Jake said changing the subject “and your nephews. Your Dad though. I think he was trying to kill me”

“It did look like that. He gets very competitive, I should of warned you.”

“I can see where you get it from-“

Jake stopped as there was knock on their door. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Camilla who took in his current attire, smiling at him “Hola Jake, do you two need your outfits steamed for tomorrow? My sister is steaming clothing in the morning, I’ll take them to her now if you do”

“Oh right. Uh Ames?”

“No, we’re good thanks Mom”

“If you’re sure mija, sorry to disturb you both, as you were” she winked at Jake and went off humming to herself. Jake shut the door and walked back to the bed “Your Mom has just pretty much seen me naked, I think she liked it.”

“I very much doubt that Jake”

“What? My body is a temple which I have worked hard at. You should be enjoying the view, its probably been a while since you saw a _naked man_. Did Teddy even turn the light on?”

“No, he was actually more of a lights off kinda guy” she mumbled as she went back to doing her eye makeup, hoping that her blush wasn’t too noticeable.

“What? Really? I was joking. Wow. The dude got to see you naked and he turned the lights off. He’s an idiot!” he laughed hard then realising what he had said, stopped abruptly and rushed off to the bathroom, silently cursing himself.

Amy, shocked at his words, followed him in the mirror until he disappeared into the bathroom. What was that? She shook her head as she tried to dismiss any possible meaning. 

Finishing her make up she checked her watch. She still needed to get dressed but Jake was in the bathroom. Amy stepped into her shoes, crouching to do up the straps, she then took her dress of the hanger and slipped off her robe. She was standing in just her very lacy underwear, about to put on her dress when Jake chose this exact moment to walk out of the bathroom.

His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open, he had stopped in his tracks as he took in Amy Santiago wearing just underwear and some shoes!

“ _Jake_!” she shouted as she pulled her dress to her body

A hand flew to his eyes as he remembered himself “Sorry! I didn’t expect you to be _practically naked_ out here”

“Urgh it’s fine, don’t worry, just...just hang on a second” she said as she struggled into her dress “there, you can remove your hand now but can you uh...would you mind doing up my zip please?” she motioned to her back and turned as Jake slowly walked over, looking sheepish, he nodded.

She gathered her hair and held it to one side as he stepped up behind her. She felt him holding the fabric of her dress as his fingers pulled up the delicate zipper. His fingers grazing her neck as he got to the top.

“There. Done” he said, his breath hot on her neck causing her to shiver

“Thank you. If you’re done in there I’ll go in and leave you to get dressed out here” Amy said turning to face him

“Oh uh yeah, great thanks”

They both just stood looking at each other until Amy opened her mouth and pointed to it “ _Teeth_. I’m going to brush my teeth” and then strode across the room, pushing the bathroom door shut. _I’m going to brush my teeth?_ She said to herself as she picked up her toothbrush.

Jake had seen Amy practically naked. The image was pretty much burned into his retinas and would probably haunt his dreams forever. He had guessed she had a good figure, but he had remained blissfully unaware of how good it was until today. _Well that doesn’t help things Peralta_ he told himself as he shrugged on his shirt and did up the buttons, looking over the small selection of ties he had brought with him.

“Santiago, I need your help” he called out in a sing song voice, trying to keep things normal.

She came out of the bathroom a lot less flustered than when she went in “My help?” she asked with a raised brow

“Do I need a tie?” he said holding two up to his shirt “Which one?”

“Yes you do” she said walking over to him “And wear the navy one”

He nodded, chucking one on the bed and wrapping the other around his neck. He moved in front of the tall mirror, standing his collar up and knotting his tie. Amys eyes fell on his fingers as he wrapped and pulled the long material.

“I think we’re even now”

“What’s that?” she asked

“Well I’ve let you see me in my boxers and now I’ve seen you in your underwear. We’re even.”

“Odd way to look at it but I guess we are. Although, for the record, I was a lot less obvious when I checked you out” she smirked at him as he widened his eyes at her “are you ready now?”

“ _Checked me out_ , pfft. Yes. I’m ready” he said as he put his blazer on and walking to the door. Turning his head back to her he said “You look great by the way.” Amy rolled her eyes as she picked up her purse and followed him out the door.

“Ready to role play Santiago?” Jake whispered as they walked to the stairs. “Let’s do this Partner” she whispered back. He took her hand in his as they walked down the stairs and to join other members of Amys family.

“Urghhh Aunty Amy is holding a boys hand” Mason joked with Matthew. Jake winked at them as he caught them giggling.

“Right, let’s get going, everyone to your cars. You all have directions and there is parking once we arrive. Amy, Jake, you are with us.” Victor boomed instructions to his family and the room fell silent.

Jake was still holding Amys hand when they got to the car, reaching forward he opened the car door for her and released her hand. She immediately felt the loss of his touch, looking at her fingers he had just let go, she got in the car. It was dark outside and as she sat in the backseat next to him, occasionally stealing a peek, wondering what he was thinking. Did he feel the electric atmosphere between them? Was she imagining it? Did he still even like her or was he just being a good friend?

Tony and Victor had hired a small restaurant out for the two families and they had filled it. Everyone was busy chatting and catching up with each other, the two families got on well and Tony and his wife were making their way round the guests to speak to everyone. Camilla came over at one point waving a camera at Jake and Amy, asking them to pose for a photo. Leaning towards Jake, she felt him wrap an arm around her shoulder and hold her tight to his side, in return she rested an open hand on his thigh.

“Done!” her Mother smiled and moved off to take more photos. Amy went to push herself away from Jake, briefly glancing up at him as she started to move.

“Trust me?” he asked quietly

“Yes” she breathed

Taking a small intake of breath he placed a finger under her chin, holding it up, he placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips, before pulling away slightly and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear “Your Dad is watching us” he whispered, answering the slightly puzzled look on her face. She nodded in silent reply.

To anyone looking they were a new couple, enjoying a moment. To Amy, it was a moment she wanted to pretend could of been real. A moment that was quickly interrupted by her brother.

“Amy. Jake. Thank you for coming this weekend. We appreciate you both getting time off work together was probably difficult”

Jake looked at Amy as she sat up straight, reaching for her drink, then he replied to Tony “It actually... _wasn’t_ ”

Amy shrugged “I helped with the rota”

A smile spread across Jakes face “But the weekend rota was done _ages_ ago...” realising she had planned this way before she asked him.

“Anyway, are you both ready for tomorrow?” Amy said to her brother and his wife.

“You know Mom, between her, this amazing woman and her Mom, everything is covered” Tony looked at his wife with love and admiration. Ten years they had been married and he still looked at her like it was the first time he had see her.

“That’s great.”

“So Jake, you must really like my sister, because between you and me she’s a tad high strung. Work and personal, you must have it bad bud” Tony patted Amys shoulder as he laughed with Jake.

“I really do. I enjoy every moment I get to spend with her and I think she’s just the right amount of strung” Jake had turned to look at Amy, nothing in his face said he might of been lying. S _hit_ , he was good at this Amy thought as she smiled at him and patted his thigh, Jakes hand found hers and closed over it, holding it so she couldn’t retract it.

“You got a good one here sis, plus he shoots a mean hoop too. Keep him.”

Amy smiled weakly and nodded up at her brother “I’ll try.”

“I’m not going anywhere” Jake said looking at her again. She felt her cheeks heat as his eyes bore into hers.

“Yeah. I like him” Tony said as he took his wifes hand and moved round the table.

“You can let go of my hand now Peralta” Amy said in a low voice. Jake looked down as he released her hand “Also, you are possibly _too good_ at lying. It was very convincing. I’m going to have to start watching you.”

He lifted his beer glass to his mouth, avoiding answering her. The truth was he wasn’t lying to her, he meant _everything_ he had said.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the house it was now late, children were being put to bed, and the adults were slowly retiring to their rooms so Jake and Amy said their good nights knowing tomorrow was another long day. Also, in the safety of their room Amy knew she didn’t have to worry about being caught out in a lie and could relax.

Amy went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas, remove her make up and brush her teeth. By the time she returned Jake was already in bed, scrolling on his phone. 

“Oh right, like that is it. You have already picked your side”

“My bed. _My rules_ ”

“Oh for the last time, it’s not _your_ bed” Amy said getting in the empty side. He said nothing but grinned as he looked at her. Leaning forward he lifted a hand and extended a finger, tapping on the lens of her glasses “New specs. I like them. Better than your previous old lady ones”

“Well after you wanting to use my old pair to put on your penis, I decided I needed a more suitable pair, y’know ones that didn’t scream _put me on your penis_ ” she said.

“Yeah probably for the best. These are way better anyway, you look like a librarian or secretary or something”

“Uh thanks?”

“You’re welcome”

“Mind if I turn off the lamp?” Amy asked reaching for the switch

“No, go ahead”

She removed her glasses and switched off the lamp sending the room into darkness except the glow of Jakes phone. Amy snuggled down under the covers and got comfy. She led facing Jake, but that was purely because she almost always slept facing inwards. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about who she was sharing a bed with. Easier said than done though.

“Hey, about earlier, when I kissed you-“

“It’s fine” she muttered with her eyes still shut

“I just wanted to make sure I hadn’t overstepped the mark. We didn’t talk about PDA and your Dad was watching and he had this look, and well I just thought, make it convincing right?”

She opened her eyes and looked up at him “You didn’t, and no we didn’t. To be honest, I had briefly thought about it then I just assumed we wouldn’t need to. Sorry. I feel like I haven’t been very organised and that’s not like me. I’ve just had a lot going on I guess.”

“Don’t be sorry” then just as things were feeling a bit serious “I’ll go with full on tongue tomorrow” he said. “Oh good, I’ll look forward to it” she replied yawning and closing her eyes again, a hint of a smile on her face.

After a few more minutes of silence Jake spoke again “Santiago. Are you asleep?”

“No” she whispered and sighed

“Wanna talk?” he asked as he led down, making sure he stayed on his side of the bed.

“About what?”

“No idea. Stuff, life, anything?”

Amy turned so she was led on her back looking up into the darkness, her hair fanning out over the pillow “Are you not tired?”

“Not sleep tired yet. You start”

“It was your idea to talk Peralta” Amy said.

“Fine. OK. Um mm, oh OK I know. Let’s play ‘would you rather’, and there’s no dying or passing. You have to answer, they can be fun or personal, let’s get crazy. Ready?”

“Ready” she sighed. She wasn’t great at games like this.

“OK, would you rather have Hitchcock as a partner forever or share a bed with a naked Scully for one night?”

“What? That’s just mean”

“You gotta pick one.”

“I’m hating myself already but I choose Scully and the bed” she groaned as she covered her face with the blankets.

“Oh Ames” Jake chuckled “I’m holding that over you _fo’sure_!” as he tugged at the blanket over her face

“Whatever. Your turn. Would you rather have a dirty car or a dirty apartment?”

“Have you ever played this game before, what kind of question is that? You know my car is filthy inside and out and my apartment is _hella_ messy. Your question doesn’t count, do better next time. Right. My go again...oh OK I know. Would you rather kiss the nice coffee vendor by the precinct...or yours truly?”

Silence. Then “The coffee guy? He’s old and I’m really not into old men _despite_ what Gina may say, so i guess I’d have to say you.” She was glad it was dark, her cheeks were warm.

“Of course you would. Old vendor or not, you’d pick me. You know I could smooch it up _real good_ ”

“Oh yeah, also, when you say _smooch_ , it really does it for me. So Jake, would you rather...share a bed with me or...Gina?”

“Oh that’s too easy. You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. I’ve shared a bed with Gina _loads_ of times and she fidgets, takes up too much space, steals the covers, girl has some sleep anger issues. She’s a nightmare. So far, you’ve shared the blankets, kept to your side and you haven’t hit or kicked me multiple times”

“ _Yet_ ” Amy yawned

“OK, sleepy sleeperson, last question seeing as though you need your sleep, would you rather date another cop again and be really happy or date the handsome puzzle master and be only a bit happy?”

Jake heard Amy take a deep breath and slowly breath out. “You know, I do _love_ the puzzle master so it’s really tempting to just pick him but ultimately everyone wants to be with the right person and be really happy...I, hmm, in that case I would revoke my no dating cops rule if there was the promise of being really happy.”

He smiled into the darkness. Amy smiled to herself. Silently acknowledging what each other had meant.

“Night Amy”

“Night Jake”

Jake picked up his phone again and selected Kwazy Cupcakes, in the light he looked across at Amy as she fell asleep, her hair fanned out on the pillow, her lashes resting on her cheek, her mouth slightly parted. Amy was beautiful, she was and kind and Jake enjoyed being around her and despite trying to move on he was well and truly hooked on her. He just didn’t know how to tell Amy that he still had feelings for her.

* * *

Coming round the following morning, Amy blinked slowly as she remembered where she was. She was still sleepy so it took her an extra few seconds to realise she had Jake wrapped around her. She was on her back, Jakes right arm curled over her body and his fingers linking with those on her left hand. She led for a few moments wondering how they got into this position, and how not weird it felt. She tilted her head slightly, Jake was asleep, gentle snores came from him. He looked so peaceful and boyish. Carefully she untangled herself from him and the covers, sliding off the bed in a stealth like way, her bare feet touching the carpeted floor and made her way to their bathroom.

Coming out of the bathroom she saw he had curled into the spot where she had been, just his forehead and crazy bed hair visible until she got closer. “Jake?”

“Hmm? I kept your spot warm” he mumbled as he pulled the covers from his face, his eyes on her but still sleepy

“That’s kind of you but I’m not getting back in.”

“Oh?” he sounded _disappointed_?

“It’s just I’m up now so...”

“Oh yeah, ah me too, I guess you could say I have _company_ wink wink” he said making what can you do face at her

“What? Oh gross, shall I leave you two to have your moment?”

“No. I’ll just...think about Hitchcock and Scully. That’s enough to scare _anyone_ off”

Amy snorted and shook her head as she walked over to the vanity unit where her phone was, checked her emails and tied her hair back. It was 10am, she couldn’t remember the last time she had slept in past 7:30am and she told Jake that. Sitting up with bent knees he listened, his eyebrows raising then frowning “But 10am is still _early_ on your day off Ames.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Jake, I can only assume I needed the sleep and that I was comfy?” remembering how his body had been pressed up against hers and how’s his fingers were entwined with hers.

“I’ll tell you what it was, it was sharing a bed with me. Your body _obviously_ knew opportunities to share a bed with a real man were few and far between and it needed to-“

“ _Alright Peralta_.” Amy sighed and rolled her eyes, something she found herself doing a lot when she was with him. “Now, the ceremony isn’t until 3pm out on the private beach, so I don’t need to start getting ready until about 1pm. Do you want to, maybe hang out with me? We could go for a walk or a swim or whatever, up to you, or I can leave you in bed to sleep?”

“I’m sure I could push myself to spend a few hours with ma girlfriend. Finger gun” he said pointed a finger at her and clicking.

“Oh boy” she breathed out as she rummaged in her bag for her sports underwear and her tennis dress and disappeared into the bathroom.

When she re-entered Jake thought she was about to go on at Wimbledon “You didn’t tell me we were playing mixed doubles Serena” he laughed.

“Jake, it’s hot, we are going out for a walk and _actually_ there is a tennis court here. I thought it might be fun to uh, kick your butt. But if you don’t want to-“

“Of course I want to _kick your butt_ , let’s do this Santiago.” He said as he pulled on shorts, a Nets t-shirt and a pair of black and grey Jordans.


	5. Chapter 5

Their walk had attracted some of Amys relatives who had also decided fresh air before the days big event was a good idea, so the friends found themselves back to role playing the happy couple, holding hands, the odd arm across Amys shoulders, the affectionate glances. Neither acknowledged how it was just too easy to do and pretty much zero role playing was actually involved.

Finishing at the tennis courts, they played singles where Amy beat Jake by one game, much to his annoyance, when he had been so sure he would beat her.

His strop ended up being short lived however when they teamed up to play doubles against her brother David and his wife. David had been bragging about how good a player he was and how Amy had _never_ beaten him.

For that reason alone Jake was determined for Amy to win. This guy was turning out to be a bit of an arrogant asshole. The final shot, David and his wife both ran for the ball but missed, meaning Jake and Amy won.

Discarding her racket, Amy ran at Jake and jumped into his arms, causing him to let go of his racket as he caught her with lightening quick reflexes, but stumbling back a few steps. Amy linked her ankles around his waist, and then found herself cupping his face as she planted a hard, chaste kiss to his mouth and then another. She'd chastise herself for that later she thought. 

“We Won!” she said panting

Jake was still recovering from her sudden kisses when she then proceeded to bounce around in his arms shouting “In your face Santiago” at her brother.

“ _Jeez_ Ames, calm down you frigging _loonatic_ ” Jake said patting her lower back as he tipped his head back slightly to avoid another boob in the face. Gripping his shoulders Amy looked down at him and half smiled “Sorry, it’s a rare victory, I’m taking it.”

Raising his eyebrows he said “Understood” then holding her to him with one arm he leaned round and shouted “in your face David” whilst pointing, causing Amy to burst into cute giggles. David and his wife stood with mouths a gape, watching Amy and Jake before admitting defeat. “Fine. _You win_. Congratulations”

“Bye David” Amy shouted as her brother and sister in law left the court, bickering between themselves. “That was _fun_ ” Amy said as she unhooked her legs and made to get down. Jake slid Amy carefully down his front, holding her by the waist as she landed her feet. “Yeah. It was, although the boobs to the face was a bit much.”

“Sorry, although I would of thought you would of enjoyed that” she said in a low, breathy voice, surprising even herself at the blatant flirtatious reply.

He stared down at her, he had no response as he swallowed. As Jakes eyes looked to her lips and back up to her eyes, he could feel his heart pounding, no doubt she could too. Unable to stop himself, Jake started to dip his head as Amy lifted her chin, eyes beginning to close when he heard his name called.

Back to reality with a jump Jake looked up to see Mason and Matthew running into the court “Jake, play us, play us?”

He reluctantly let Amy go, his gaze slowly leaving hers as he bent down to pick up his racket.

“One game. I need to go make myself look _beautiful_ ” he said pretending to fluff his hair. Amy watched, adoration for this man showing on her face, as he interacted with her nephews.

“Amy. A word, please.” Victor had appeared.

Amy waved to acknowledge him then said in quiet voice to Jake “I bet David went and tattled on me, God he’s such a _dork_ ” Jake smiled as he watched Amy walk off towards her Father. He then turned back to play with the boys.

Amy and her Dad walked for a minute or so in silence before he stopped them, turning to face her “Mija. You and Jake. What is this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I know you aren’t together because if you were you would of told me, even if not your Mother, you wouldn’t of kept him, your relationship a _secret_ and yet the way you two look at each other and behave its easy to believe you are together. What’s going on?”

Amy looked at her father, tears beginning to build and sting her eyes, then escaping onto her cheeks. With a thumb, he wiped them away just like he did when she was a young girl, resting a hand on her shoulder, his face was full of concern for his only daughter.

Everything came out in a rush of words “I didn’t want to come here single and on my own so I asked him to come with me. We said we would pretend to be a couple, but Dad? I don’t need to pretend with him, it’s been _easy_ to be his girlfriend, its felt like, like it’s real. Which probably sounds stupid." Amy took a breath and wiped at her cheeks "I really like him and I have for quite a while now but I’m too scared to tell him in case he doesn’t feel the same way anymore, because _he did_ , he told me he liked me, I just don’t want to end up ruining our friendship.”

Her Dad regarded her for a few moments, as tears continued to run freely down her cheeks, then he spoke “Mija. I can tell you that one hundred percent he _still_ feels the same way. I only have to watch how his is with you. Granted, he isn’t the usual Santiago type but I trust the reasons _you_ like him. You need to tell him how you feel, ask him how he feels about you because it might be scary but if you don’t talk, you’ll never know.”

She hugged her Father tightly “Thank you Dad” the lump in her throat stopped her from saying anything further.

“I’m your Dad, Mija, it’s what I’m here for. Now let’s get you back in the house, you need to start getting ready and I’m sure your Mother is wondering where I got to.”

Amy was in the shower when Jake returned. The door had been left slightly open so he let her know he was back “Santiago, I’m back. Just in case you wanted to flash me again I’m out on the bed.” He called out as he pulled out his phone and saw a message.

**From Momma P**

**How is it going? Have you told her yet? ❤️**

Jumping slightly at the sound of his voice Amy replied “Oh _ha-ha,_ very funny. I’ll be out in a bit”

“No rush” he called as he messaged his Mom back.

**To Momma P**

**It’s been...fun😁No, Not yet**

**From Momma P**

**Rip the bandaid off and just do it👍**

**To Momma P**

**Maybe😬**

**From Momma P**

**Good luck. Love you**

**To Momma P**

**Love you too** ❤️

Wearing a bathrobe and her hair in a towel Amy came out of the bathroom.

“Not gunna lie Santiago, I was hoping for another underwear modelling sesh” Jake said flicking his eyes from his phone to Amy and back down again

“Sorry to disappoint you... I’m not wearing any” she smirked as she turned to the vanity unit and sat down reaching for the hair dryer.

“That’s not disappointing, that’s just _mean_ ” he whined, frowning as he went to take his shower.

Amy sat smiling to herself as she pulled the towel from her head and picked up the hairdryer and her brush. She studied her reflection as she switched on the hairdryer, having an internal conversation with herself as she brushed, dried and styled her dark hair.

Her eyes darted over to the bathroom door as she heard the door handle turn, Jake walked out with just a towel round his waist. She raised her brows as she turned off the dryer “bit _under dressed_ Peralta?”

“Well if you aren’t modelling your underwear tonight then neither am I.” Jake replied as he put a single earbud in, selecting music from his phone. 

“Seems fair.”

Neither of them had acknowledged the two kisses or the following _moment_ they had had down on the tennis court. Maybe, she thought, he had seen her Father and nephews arrive. No, he couldn’t of as they were behind him. He was going to kiss her, for realz? She was going to kiss him. Nope, she told herself, don’t go there. Not now.

Amy continued to quietly get ready, doing her makeup and applying red lipstick. She then took her dress bag and her new underwear still in the small Macys bag into the bathroom. “Jake, you need to start getting ready. I’ll be in here, have clothes on when I come out. _Please._ ” she said as she picked up her shoes.

“Yes ma’am” he said saluting her from his position on the bed. 

In the bathroom, Amy slid the dress over her head and used her hands to smooth the dress into place. The style of dress meant she couldn’t wear a bra, something that would ordinarily make her feel slightly self conscious, but not today. The colour of the dress suited her and she felt confident as she stared at herself in the mirror. Sitting on the toilet seat she strapped up her sandals. Standing up and doing another quick check in the mirror, she was ready.

Jake stood in the mirror adjusting his bow tie and applying aftershave, checking his cufflinks and his shoelaces. He looked good. But not as good as Amy did. The flash of red caught his eye as she exited from the bathroom.

“Santiago” he coughed “Amy. You look...so hot, uh beautiful. You look _stunning_ ” he settled with, trying to recover

She blushed as she stood in the middle of their room “You think so?”

“...Oh hell yeah”

“Thank you. You look very handsome. You do scrub up well” she smiled at him and picked up a small box from the sideboard, waving it at him “buttonhole” she explained as he looked at her. She took it out of the box and moved towards him.

The close proximity meant Amy was able to smell the mix of Jakes aftershave and shower gel, she could feel his breath on her cheek as he watched her attach the flower to his jacket. 

“Thanks” he said in a quiet voice, slowly stepping away from her to find his phone ( _and his wallet?_ ) and put it in his pocket. Amy transferred a few items into a red sparkly clutch, sprayed perfume and it was time to go.


	6. Chapter 6

The ceremony was set up on the private beach with an archway for the vow renewal and rows of chairs. There was a marquee set up between the beach and the house with tables for the meal, a dance floor, a band and then a DJ for later.

“I’m going to be emptying sand from my shoes for weeks” Jake said as they took their seats, shaking a foot.

“At least you can walk on the sand, my feet were disappearing.”

“I’ll carry you back to the marquee if you want?”

“You might have too” she laughed

As more family arrived and people took their seats, the gap originally between the two of them closed, until they were sat with Jakes arm around Amys shoulder and she had a forearm arm casually resting on his thigh.

Jake hugged Amy to him as she found herself getting emotional “You OK?” he whispered in her ear. “Yeah” she nodded.

Being here, with him she was fine, great even but going home tomorrow and going back to normal she wasn’t alright with. She needed to push past this fear. She was crazy for this man and she needed to tell him because, at the very least, if he didn’t feel the same she could try and move on. Her fingers instinctively reached for his, he said nothing as their fingers laced together and he gave a small squeeze.

Following the happy couple back to the marquee Jake surprised Amy by scooping her up into his arms causing her to let out a small shriek, the people walking in front turned to see what was going on. Amy wrapped her arm around Jakes neck and laughed “I was joking Peralta” she said as she relaxed into his grip. “I wasn’t. _Santiago_.” he said as he smiled affectionately back at her.

Putting her down on the grass, he carefully lifted the thin strap of her dress that had dropped down back up to its place on her shoulder, his fingers dragging across her skin. She found herself focusing on the curl forming at the front of his hair, finding herself desperate to run her fingers into his hair.

“Ready to go in?” he asked

“Yes” she replied taking a deep breath and smiling at him.

After the dinner there were speeches. Tony went first followed by his father in law and then Victor stood up, taking the microphone. He cleared his throat than began, his Cuban accent thick as he addressed the guests in English.

“Today, we are here to celebrate the ten years of Tony and Carla’s marriage. As you heard in his speech, not everyday is fun and games, it’s hard work, it’s compromise, its determination. But its also so many other things. It’s friendship, its laughter, its trust. Its knowing you can be yourself and you won’t be judged because they accept you for you. Love can be defined in so many ways, and the reasons you love someone can be hard to say out loud. But when you find love you need to trust your heart. We only get one life so it is important to be happy. The secret of any good relationship whether its friendship or marriage is communication. Talk through your fears, your worries, remember the good times. The best team work is partners that work well with each other...” Amy looked at Jake who met her eyes “...So to Tony and Carla, congratulations to you both, thank you for sharing your hard work and love with us. Here’s to many more years.”

He raised a glass “Salud!”

“Salud” everyone repeated.

Amy excused herself and went to the bathroom. She was close to tears, her fathers words resonated with her.

Taking a few deep breaths she checked her hair and then stepped out into the fresh air. As she went back to the marquee she was met by Jake “There you are, I thought you had left me. One of your Aunts has tried dragging me to the dance floor _three times_ since you left. _Three_! I’m running out of excuses.”

She chuckled. Then her face fell serious “Can we talk, it’s important?”

“Oh uh yeah, sure. Where-“

But before she could reply Camilla was calling them “Amy! Jake! We need you both for photos. Come.”

Taking Amys hand in his, he walked them back to where Camilla was waiting for them. She clasped her hands together before reaching out a hand to each to their faces “You two. So handsome and so beautiful. My heart. Now, come on!”

“That wasn’t weird”

“Yeah, my Mom. _Esta loca_ ” Amy said with a nervous laugh. “What?”

Jake had a curious look on his face “Oh nothing. It’s just I’m not sure that I’ve ever heard you speak Spanish before. It’s nice”

“Oh. Right. Yeah I don’t really. I mean, I understand it and I can speak it but I only do with my parents and my abuela.” She explained as they made their way over to where the photos were being taken.

The photographer positioned Jake on a chair next to Amys brothers who were patiently waiting with their wives and partners in various poses, took Amys purse from her hand and guided her to sit on Jakes lap so his legs caged hers. Jakes arms immediately circled her waist and a hand moved to casually rest on her thigh as she leaned against him.

She was smiling but it didn’t feel forced, and at one point when she looked down over her shoulder at Jake she found he was already looking up at her, the photographer seeing the moment focused a couple of shots on them before finishing up.

“Thank you ladies and gents” he said gesturing for them to stand and handing purses back to the ladies.

The singer of the band called Tony and Carla up for a dance as Jake and Amy made their way back to their seats to watch.

Jake used this opportunity to remove his bow tie and jacket, undoing his top button, popping out his cufflinks he dropped them into his pocket and rolled his sleeves up his forearm and then sat down, reaching for his wine he took a sip, his eyes on Amy and then to the dance floor.

Putting her elbows on the table, she rested her chin in her hands and watched her brother and his wife move around the dance floor apparently in their own little bubble.

A hard tap on her shoulder had her turning, Jake was stood up and his hand held out “So are you coming?”

“Where?”

“To dance. They said we could, so are you coming?”

“Oh uh you know I can’t dance”

“To this you can. I’ve got you.”

Hesitantly she took his hand and walked to the dance floor. She settled easily into his embrace, enjoying the feel of his hand on her bare back.

“I’m sorry, there’s not much material back there” he shrugged “you should ask for a refund, selling you only half a dress”

She laughed as her hand loosened on his shoulder and settled nearer his collar and neck, he moved their joined hands to rest against his chest, so she was so very close to him. They moved slowly, looking at each other, his cheek resting against her temple. Both their hearts racing as they held each other.

“You still wanna talk” he said in her ear, breaking the silence. She nodded, biting her bottom lip slightly.

“I’ll meet you out on the patio in a bit. Little boys room” he explained

It was a warm evening and there were a few people stood outside drinking and chatting. He spotted Amy, away from people, leaning on a low wall. The evening breeze catching the chiffon layer of her dress and loose tendrils of hair. He stopped and ran a hand through his hair before strolling over to her.

“Amy” he said

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. She gave him a brief smile before looking back out across the beach. Jake leaned back on the wall, hands resting in his pockets. His eyes on her waiting for a reply.

She took a deep breath, was she actually going to tell him? She was.

“Do you remember how I said I didn’t want to date cops again, after Teddy, well I think… maybe…I might have said it for the _wrong reasons_. I was sad and confused...” She paused and then carried on “but I want to be really happy” she said echoing the words from last nights game. Amy glanced sideways at Jake who was silently nodding.

“Jake, do you ever still wish something could happen between us, you know, _romantic stylez_?”

Jake stayed quiet, not moving. He had so much to say to her yet all the words were stuck in his throat.

Amy suddenly felt embarrassed at her confession and Jakes silence. “I’m sorry, I’ve completely read this, us, uh it all wrong, I shouldn’t of said anything.”

Pushing off the wall she turned to walk away but Jake lurched forward, grabbing at her wrist “Ames…wait” he said softly

She blinked as she gazed at his hand on her wrist. Letting go he stepped to her, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, their foreheads touching. Two sets of dark brown eyes searching each others before Jake finally kissed her, a kiss that wasn’t a show for her parents or from excitement at winning tennis but a slow gentle kiss that said I like you too. Amy closed her eyes as she savoured the moment.

“I’ve never stopped wishing for you” he said in a low voice, his lips just millimetres from hers, his eyes closed.

“Jake. _I’m scared_ ” she whispered, her heart beating fast.

“Me too”

She gripped at the sides of his shirt as she pulled back her head slightly so she could look at him properly “I was going to go home tomorrow and just try carry on as normal, as we have been, but then I spoke with my Dad today and he said a few things and then his speech tonight...Jake _, I really like you_. I can’t keep pretending I don’t have feelings for you, because I’m really struggling to hide them.”

He smiled at her, his eyes soft as he held her in his arms “I really like you too. Romantic stylez” he whispered as he dropped another gentle kiss on her lips then “So without running the risk of sounding like an eighth grader, can I be your boyfriend, are we doing this?”

“Mmhmm, Jake Peralta, my boyfriend. _For realz_ ”

“For realz realz-”

“Amy!”

She peeked around Jake to see her Dad “Amy, a dance with your father?”

“Of course”

She gave Jake a kiss and then another and let him go, meeting up with Victor.

Jake slowly followed them back in to the marquee and took his seat. Taking out his phone he took a few pictures of Amy with her Dad. Her face lit up as they talked and he moved them round the dance floor.

Jake then messaged his Mom

**To Momma P**

**Guess who got a girlfriend? 😁**

**From Momma P**

**Oh my goodness, did you tell her?**

**To Momma P**

**No. She told me. She’s dancing with her Dad so I don’t have long.**

**From Momma P**

**I am so happy ❤️**

Seeing Amy return he put his phone away, inviting her to sit on his lap. “I want to hug you just because I can” he said with a cute grin on his face.

“And I’m OK with that” she said cupping his face and rubbing her nose on his.

“Ames, I’m not good at emotional stuff, you know that but I just want you to know that if you hadn’t said anything this weekend then I would’ve.”

“Really?”

“Yup. I’ve not had to fake anything this entire weekend, I just did everything I wished I could, holding your hand, hugging you, curling up next to you in bed and.. _.kissing you.”_

“Anything else you’ve wished for” her eyes shone with mischief as she watched his face

“So much, but I don’t think here is the place to talk about it”

“Then wanna disappear for a bit?” but not waiting for his answer she stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All remaining chapters (about 3 i think) are written and being checked for spellings etc. Will try and upload in the next day ir so. I know people don't always enjoy waiting for chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months of pent up sexual attraction spilled out in that one kiss, their tongues meeting, lips crashing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex on the beach. Fluff. Not much anything else. I'm not good with angst and sadness

Leaving their belongings at the table, Amy grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses and headed to the beach picking a secluded part along from where the ceremony was earlier that day, by some bushes and fence. Removing her sandals Amy sat them in the sand next to her as Jake popped the cork and poured liquid into their glasses “To new journeys” he said

“To new journeys” she replied and took a sip feeling the bubbles on her tongue. She sat leaning against Jakes shoulder as they watched the waves hit the beach, the sound calming. It was a million miles away from the loud sounds and sights of Brooklyn.

Noting she had drained her glass Jake took it from her and put it with his. Turning his body back to her, he took her face in his hand, tilting it upwards so his mouth could find hers.

Months of pent up sexual attraction spilled out in that one kiss, their tongues meeting, lips crashing. Amys hands pulled at Jakes shirt so he was falling forward on to her. She relaxed back in the sand as his body half covered hers, his hands running up and down her torso as her hands came up to his head, holding him to her as she sucked and bit at his lips. When Jake eventually broke the kiss, they were both breathless, eyelids heavy, the air between them full of electricity.

Then before he realised, Amy had flipped him so she was straddling his middle, her dress bunched up around her thighs. Pulling him up to meet her, she hungrily attacked his mouth again. Jakes hands splayed on her bare back before sliding a hand round to the front of her dress, running a thumb over her erect nipple and then moving down to her exposed thigh, his hand creeping up under the material as his fingers flexed on her warm, smooth skin.

His cock twitched as she gasped into his mouth, a voice inside his head reminding him that they could be caught any moment made him break away “Ames...” He said as she kissed down his throat “we might...get caught”

“I know” she whispered as she moved his collar and sucked at his neck. He rolled his head back to allow her better access before his sensible voice kicked in again. “Amy, I don’t want us to get caught, by your family” he said pulling back.

“No one even knows we are here Jake. Do you have a condom?”

He looked at her, he had ideas how their first time would be, it hadn’t involved a beach though. Then he thought when would they get this chance again. Outside, the sound of waves, music somewhere in the distance. It was oddly romantic but also he was so crazy for her that he would of happily done it in a car and cars were not his thing. He nodded as he shuffled to get his wallet out from his back pocket.

With the condom safely in his hand she began to kiss him again, slowly but with just as much passion as the previous kisses. Tugging his shirt from his trousers she reached down between them and undone his clasp and zipper, before reaching into his boxers to free his erection. Wrapping her fingers around him Amy slowly and torturously pumped him up and down, as they continued to kiss.

Breaking the kiss Jake brought the condom to his mouth, tearing the foil packet with his teeth and removing Amys hand, he rolled the condom on, letting out a deep sigh as he went. Hitching her dress some more and moving her soaked underwear to the side Amy gripped him in her hand again as she lifted then lowered herself slowly on to him. Her forehead rested on his as she felt the bite of being stretched.

“Alright?” he breathed as he held her by the hips.

“Yeah.” she said as she stilled. Allowing herself to become accustomed to him, before starting to lift herself up and down, putting her hands on his shoulders for balance.

Jake kissed her shoulders as he brought a hand up to the straps on her dress, lowering one strap enough to free a breast, his mouth moved down her exposed skin finding a sensitive nipple. His fingers cupping her as he sucked, then flicked across it with his tongue causing her to cry out. “Fuck, Jake!”

“Shh Ames, someone might hear” he said half joking, half serious. He was enjoying this too much to really care.

As she moved on top of him, he snaked a hand up under the material of her dress, his thumb locating her sensitive bud and began circles of just the right amount of pressure. Amys moans and cries became louder, her pleas desperate and her breathing faster as Jake touched her exactly where she needed it.

Pulling at his shirt and grabbing at his shoulders Amy cried out his name as she came, her body shuddering, her legs trembling as Jake continued slow circles as she rode out her orgasm. Holding his face in her hands she kissed him, gentle, breathless kisses before she slowly began to move on him again. With one hand on her back and one gripping her butt, he helped her move faster and harder.

His head fell forward onto her chest “ _Ames_...” He whimpered as his fingers dug into her flesh, she continued to move. Letting out a low groan he came, breathing rapid as his body shook. Holding Amy tight for a few moments he then led back in the sand taking her with him so she rested on his chest. Their fast breathing and pounding hearts returning to normal, they led together in silence just holding each other.

“Jake?”

“Yeah?”

“That was good right?”

He chuckled “Stupid good Ames” he ran a hand up and down her spine.

Eventually she moved off of his lap, adjusting her underwear and dress strap, she dropped onto the sand next to him looking away as he removed the condom and tied it off. When she looked round again he was doing his trousers up.

“No regrets?” he said as he stood, looking down at her.

“Absolutely not” she said smiling up at him.

Jake sat down behind her, pulling Amy back to his chest, as they sat in comfortable silence, the passionate beach sex still fresh in their minds. Eventually he spoke “You have no idea how much I wanted that to happen.”

Amy continued to look out down the beach before replying “Hopefully as much as I did. I’m sorry it wasn’t in a bed or somewhere fancy, I kinda got carried away...”

“Dont apologise, it was perfect. Anywhere with you would be perfect. Except a car but we don’t need to go into that now.”

“Okaaay. But you’re right, it was perfect.”

* * *

Deciding they really should go back to the wedding Jake got up and held out a hand, pulling Amy up as she picked up her sandals. He collected the glasses and half drunk bottle to take back with them.

On the way back into the marquee they bumped into David “Oh there you are. Mom wondered where you were but I think that’s _obvious_ ” looking pointedly at them. Amy looked down, her dress was slightly crumbled but Jake, his hair was really ruffled, the front of his shirt was untucked and in the light from the marquee he had lipstick smears on his neck and collar.

“You think it’s obvious? Oh David, as if you’d even know” Amy said narrowing her eyes and casually smoothing her hair.

“I know. I’ve made out with girls on the beach before”

“ _Girls_? You make that sound like you’ve had loads-"

“I have had plenty of girlfriends thank you.”

“Urgh whatever David.”

“I’d tidy him up before Mom sees him. You wouldn’t want her to think you’ve been up to anything... _Especially_ in public” he said slyly.

As the siblings argued Jake was only able to stand and watch. “Ames, this isn’t cool.” He gently tugged her hand and took her into the marquee throwing a look at David over his shoulder. Yeah he really was a dick, it was like he set out to wind Amy up on purpose and from what Jake could tell he was the only one of her brothers who did that. Yes they teased her slightly but otherwise they were kind and protective. David seemed like he would sell out his family to get on in life.

Jake set the glasses and bottle down “Go ahead, fill them up Ames, we need it” he said as she set her shoes down and he tucked his shirt back in. The lipstick he wasn’t worried about and his hair was always wild. Amy passed him a glass as they sat down “I know he’s your brother but my god that guy is an _idiot_ ”

“Yeah, but he’s also my parents favourite. They think he’s _just the best_ ” Amy said screwing up her face and wiping at the lipstick on his neck.

“Well he’s not. Anyway drink up, we are hitting the dance floor then I’m taking you to bed.” He said draining his glass, she copied him and set her glass down and slipped her feet back into her sandals. Bending down Jake did the straps up for her then they went to join the party on the dance floor.

Bopping around she waved her arms and wiggled her bum. Jake chucked his head back as he laughed at her crazy moves, knowing she was being serious and was actually that bad. To save her some stares and laughs he took her hands in his and helped her move in a more graceful way, spinning her out and away from him before bringing her back. Jake couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked, the dress, her hair, and just Amy in general. She danced with no rhythm but he was OK with that, it just meant he had a great excuse to keep hold of her.

“You still want to take me to bed?” she asked

“Yeah, I’m _super_ tired now” he said trying to keep a straight face

“Oh OK. Oh wait, your joking?”

“Yeah I’m joking. We won’t be _sleeping_ ”

She grinned at him as they continued to dance.

As the evening was winding down and guests were starting to leave, Amy saw this as a perfect opportunity for them to leave too. Jake carried his jacket and passed Amy her purse, as they made their way over to Tony and Carla who were talking with Amys Parents and Carla’s Parents.

“Mom, were calling it a night now.” Amy said “Tony, Carla, today has been amazing, congratulations again.” Amy hugged her parents and brother and his wife as Jake shook their hands and hugged Carla and Camilla.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked hand in hand in silence back up to their room. Stopping outside the bedroom door Amy turned to Jake. “Do you know what’s weird? That none of this feels _weird_.”

“I know, it feels like it’s always just been like this.”

“Shall we go in...?”

He let out a short laugh, his eyes crinkling “Yes. It’s where our bed and all our things are” his comment earned him a shoulder shove.

Amy turned the door knob and pushed on the door stepping into their room putting her purse and sandals down, Jake followed shutting the door behind him.

He discarded his jacket, stepping up behind her, his arms circling her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder as they stood looking at themselves in the mirror.

She watched as he smiled at her, his face was contented as they stared at each others reflection. Unlinking his fingers that were resting on her abdomen, he spread his hands on her thighs and used his fingers to start dragging her dress up her legs. He had handfuls of fabric as he continued to move it up her torso stepping back to lift it over her head.

Dropping the dress on the floor he rested his hands on her hips, his fingers tracing the lace of her underwear and across her skin. She took his hands in hers and moved them up to her naked breasts, encouraging him to squeeze them, her head resting back on his chest. Without her shoes on he was a good few inches taller than her.

They stood watching each other for a few moments more before Amy let go of his hands and began to turn. Removing his hands from her breasts, he held her tightly by the waist and walked them back a few steps so he had Amy pinned to a nearby wall. Before she could think, he was kissing her. As his lips gently teased hers, he deepened the kiss, his tongue edging into her mouth. Leaving her breathless, he kissed down her neck, and across her shoulders, kissing as much of her exposed skin as he could.

Her hands went to his hair, feeling his soft curls beneath her fingers, her nails scratched at his scalp as he let out a small groan. Tugging on his hair, she guided his smart, funny mouth back to hers. He kissed her like he couldn’t get enough of her, his tongue exploring her mouth again, licking her lips. With her insides pulsating, desperate to feel him inside her again, she could feel how wet she was getting just from their kissing.

Reaching down Jake splayed a hand on her thigh before lifting it to his hips and stepping into the space. She unashamedly ground her crotch on him as he reapplied the pressure of his hips. His fingers that gripped her thigh and hip pinched as he tried to control his excitement.

Amys fingers had began to unbutton his shirt, her fingers disappearing under it feeling a small amount of chest hair. Running her fingers down his stomach she moved to undo the rest of the shirt buttons, pulling it out of his waistband as she went.

Slowly lowering Amys leg he stepped back from her, taking her hand he guided her over to the bed.

......... 

Collapsing onto her, Jake kissed at his teeth marks he has just left on her neck and moved up to her mouth. He licked across her bottom lip before taking it between his teeth and letting it go.

“Wow” Amy muttered, still gripping his shoulders, holding him to her until he made a move and rolled off of her. 

Amy moved on to her front and rested on her elbows as Jake removed the condom.

Looking down at Jake who had now settled back in bed next to her, spread out on his back, his fingers idly twirling strands of her dark hair around his fingers she asked “Jake, do you always carry condoms with you?”

“Eh? Oh well yes and no. I put them in there _ages_ ago and never used them and I’ve just never taken them out. Probably should cos one nearly always falls out when I get cash out of my wallet. I’ve given up being embarrassed.” Amy giggled at the thought of it.

“Full disclosure, those were my only two so you’ll have to wait to jump back on the Jake train ‘til Brooklyn.”

Amy snorted “The _Jake train_? If we are going with full disclosure, I have some in my ‘secret compartment’ of my bag”

“Unexpected. Wait, are they out of date?”

“No, very much in date”

“Noice”

They led talking until the early hours, he told her stories she had never heard from when he and Rosa were at the Academy, he whispered things about Charles she wished she never heard and she listened as he told her about his Dad. In return she told him how hard it was growing up with seven brothers, how much pressure her Mum put on her to find a man and settle down and how she desperately wanted to please her Dad who was a retired Cop.

It seemed to Jake that Amy had spent her whole life trying to please some one. He never wanted her to feel like she had to please him, by just smiling at him was all he needed from her. He held her as they fell quite and eventually asleep.

* * *

Jakes eyes blinked as he started to wake, something had woken him. It was Amy. Her small warm hand was wrapped around his morning erection and she was kissing his shoulder, her bare chest resting on his arm.

“Morning...Santiago. Nice wake...up call”

“I thought I’d make the most of it seeing as we are back to work tomo-“

“Shh” he said putting his fingers on her mouth “don’t say the W word when you’re _touching_ me”

Running his hands into her hair, he brought her head down to him, his lips gently meeting hers. “I could certainly get used to waking up like this though...”


	9. Chapter 9

Packing up the car, Amy and Tony were discussing using the house again “I mean, it’s been such fun having everyone together, I think it would be fun to do it again. Maybe at the end of the summer?”

“Yeah, I think it would. Count us in.”

“I like Jake. He seems a real good guy. Not your usual type sis but he looks at you like you are the best thing he’s ever seen and for a brother, it’s nice to know you are happy. I know how Mom was about Teddy.”

“Jake is _nothing_ like Teddy. They couldn’t be more different.”

“No, I can see that. Anyway, look, you guys best be getting on the road. Speak to you soon yeah?”

“Definitely” they hugged. Saying goodbye to her parents, Amy and Jake got in Amys car and headed back to Brooklyn and back to reality.

“So, what now?” Amy said, her eyes trained on the road ahead, as Jake started rummaging around in a bag in his foot well “Ah ha, my sour candies. What now what?”

“I was kinda hoping we could have a grown up conversation, but apparently the sour candies were more important”

“No. I just get _snacky_ on car journeys. I am capable of having a serious conversation whilst stuffing sugar coated candies into my mouth” he said popping the bag open and putting a candy into his mouth. “Want one?”

She glanced at him and at the bag before looking back at the road. “Yes. I will actually”, that surprised him. She opened her mouth and turned her face partially toward him, eyes focused on the road. Jake took a candy and made the noise of an airplane as he brought it up to her mouth and dropped it in. Amy quickly closed her mouth, catching his finger and thumb with her lips.

“Ames...you nearly took my fingers off” he said pretending to be injured “you’d regret it though, these digits bring you pleasure” he smirked wiggling his fingers at her.

“You have other fingers” she shot back, his mouth dropped open as he mouthed _savage_ at her. “Anyway” she continued “I was thinking that maybe we could...go out on some dates? I kinda feel like I jumped straight in to things this weekend with you and whilst I don’t regret any of it, and I would do this weekend again, it would be nice to start at the beginning y’know? Properly.”

“OK. Yeah, we can definitely do that but can we also get food ordered in and _Netflix and chill_?” Jake ate another sour candy as he watched her brown crease at the term.

“Netflix and chill?”

“Films and sexy times Santiago.”

“Oh OK, sounds... Fun” she smiled “And Jake? I um never really thanked you for giving up your weekend for me. I really appreciate that you did that. Everything that happened between us aside, you are my best friend and there honestly wasn’t anyone else who I would of trusted to help me, so uh thank you.”

Amy reached a hand out and put it on his thigh, his hand resting on hers, linking their fingers.

“No biggie. Totally worth the bone breaking handshake from your Dad, the stare downs from your brothers, the run ins with David... You are totally worth it Santiago.”

“You think so?”

“I do, yeah”


End file.
